Shinigami Had Arrested
by sieg2013
Summary: Ambisi Liquid Snake menaklukkan dunia. salah satunya memburu para shinigami


Shinigami had Arrested

· Skullface

· Eli a.k.a Liquid Snake

· Momo Hinamori

Guest Star:

· Kurosaki Ichigo

· Rukia Kuchiki

Rating: T

Genre: Drama, Suspense

Disclaimer: Hideo Kojima (Metal Gear Series) & Tite Kubo (Bleach)

 **Warning: EYD, tanda baca, typo, AU, AR**

Liquid Snake. Nama aslinya Eli. Dia mantan pemimpin pasukan _High-Tech Special Forces Unit FOXHOUND_ dan kembaran dari Solid Snake. Dia diciptakan oleh Big Boss Snake sebagai proyek _Les Enfants Terribles_. Projek tersebut dikembangkan oleh pemerintah Amerika Serikat pada tahun 1970, dengan bertujuan memperoduksi _cloning_ yang sama seperti Big Boss. Proyek itu didukung oleh Zero. Tokoh di balik organisasi yang bernama _Patriot_. Proyek tersebut dipimpin oleh Dr. Clark. Memang, Masa keemasan Big Boss saat itu Berjaya dan dianggap pahlawan oleh masyarakat dan pemerintah Amerika. Sayangnya, Big Boss di tuduh melakukan perdagangan senjata _illegal_. Salah satunya Uranium atau Nuklir. Tidak hanya itu, _XOF_ memutarbalikkan fakta, bahwa yang bertanggung jawab saat itu adalah _MSF_ ( _Militaires Sans Frontieres_ ) di balik ledakan Mother Base tahun 1975.

Matanya hijau, rambut _blonde_ , tingginya 183 cm. IQ 180. Sama seperti Solid Snake, dan mampu menguasai beberapa bahasa. Salah satunya bahasa Malay, Thailand, Inggris, Spanyol, Arab, Prancis dan Kikongo. Sering kali, Liquid bergonta-ganti aksen Inggris untuk memuaskan para klien nya. Dan hasilnya? Menakjubkan. Banyak para klien menghubungi Liquid. Maka, dia mendirikan semacam organisasi bayangan. Tidak ada yang tahu kecuali Liquid. _Son of the Big Boss_ namanya. Itu adalah semacam organisasi teroris yang berasal dari XOF sendiri. Maksudnya begini, XOF juga bikin proyek kloning dengan Liquid sebagai eskperimen percobaan sekaligus pemimpin bagi mereka. Selain itu, Liquid membujuk para peneliti untuk membuat _super soldier_ terkuat. _Decoy Octopus_ (ahli dalam penyamaran), _Vulcan Raven_ (ahli dalam senjata berat seperti _bazooka_ , _machine gun_ dan lain-lain), _Sniper Wolf_ ( _Sniper_ ), Psycho Mantis (ahli dalam bela diri), dan Revolver Ocelot ( _gunman_ dan ahli dalam interogasi). Tangan dingin Liquid membentuk semacam _squad_ baru bernama _Next-Generation Special Forces_. Tujuan mereka satu, yaitu menaklukkan dunia dengan koneksi masa lalu Big Boss Snake. Seseorang yang dianggap pahlawan bagi dunia militer, tapi dimusuhi oleh pemerintah Amerika Serikat.

Sebenarnya, _XOF_ yang didirikan oleh Skullface dianagramkan menjadi _FOX_. Kemudian diubah menjadi _FOXHOUND_. _High-Tech Special Forces Unit FOXHOUND_. Sebenarnya, ada satu hal yang masih mengganggu pikiran Liquid. Yaitu, apakah dirinya _cloning_ dari Big Boss? Ataukah bukan? Seperti yang diketahui, Big Boss dijadikan sebagai eksperimen bagi Dr. Clark. Sehingga, muncul lah proyek _Les Enfants Terribles_. Hasilnya? Solid Snake dan Punished Venom Snake yang berhasil. Sementara Liquid sendiri, berhasil. Tetapi tidak mewarisi _genetic_ dari Big Boss Snake. Kesal. Tentu saja. Liquid berencana ingin melampaui Big Boss. Dengan cara menghancurkan organisasi militer yang didirikan. Diamond Dogs atau DD.

Tidak hanya itu, sebenarnya, Big Boss bukanlah Big Boss yang sebenarnya. Tokoh utama sebenarnya adalah Punished 'Venom' Snake. Lho kok bisa? Karena, Big Boss sebenarnya berada di balik layar selama ini. Membuat organisasi baru yang bernama Outer Heaven. Dia berambisi untuk mendirikan sebuah negara, di mana warganya _super soldier_ dan _cloning_. Begitu pula dengan Liquid Snake. Meski mereka mendirikan semacam _super soldier_ demi kepentingan mereka sendiri, tetap saja mereka sama-sama ingin menaklukkan dunia.

"Big Boss sekarang lebih payah dari yang kukira." Ujar Skullface.

"Betul sekali. Sayangnya, dia bukan Big Boss yang kukenal." Kata Liquid Snake.

Liquid sudah tahu, kalau Big Boss bersama Diamond Dogs bukan dirinya yang asli. Mengapa? Dia pernah bertemu dengan Big Boss yang asli. Saat itu, Ocelot, Liquid (saat itu nama sebelumnya Eli) dan Big Boss saling bertukar pikiran mengenai masa depan mereka. Ocelot menyepakati, bahwa dirinya akan membantu Punished Venom Snake. Dengan syarat, memberikan kebebasan dalam artian yang luas. Sementara Liquid sendiri tidak tertarik dengan ambisi Ocelot maupun Big Boss. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah melampaui Big Boss Snake. Hanya itu saja. Karena, dia menganggap, dirinya paling kuat dari Big Boss.

Skullface menatap Liquid. Kemudian, dia berjalan pelan sambil mengamati barang-barang yang disiapkan, untuk membuat robot raksasa. Salanthropus. Sebenarnya, itu sengaja dibuat salah namanya. Aslinya, itu Sahelantrhopus. Sejenis dengan _Anthropoid Bipedal Special Weapon_ ukuran dinosaurus. Tingginya bukan main. 15.0 meter. Dilengkapi banyak senjata. dua buah _machine guns_ , 6 _missiles_ yang berasal dari bidikan, 4 _missiles_ luncuran pertama (maksudnya itu arah luncurannya bebas. Tidak perlu menggunakan titik bidikan untuk menembak), _flamethrower_ , _plasma sword_ dan _rail gun_.

Yang patut diwaspadai adalah _plasma sword_ dan _Railgun_. Plasma sword sendiri berukuran raksasa. Senjata tersebut berada di punggungnya, yang mampu menebas semua benda di bawah sampai gedung pencakar langit sekaligus. Karena ukuran raksasa itulah, _plasma sword_ terbuat dari Uranium.

 _Railgun_ adalah senjata/senapan yang keseluruhan bekerja secara elektris, yang mengakselerasi proyektil konduktor di antara sepasang rel logam. _Railgun_ bekerja dengan prinsip yang sama seperti motor homopolar. _Railgun_ menggunakan dua kontak geser/gulir yang memungkinkan arus listrik besar melewati proyektil. Arus listrik ini berinteraksi dengan medan magnet kuat yang dihasilkan oleh sepasang rel logam dan hal inilah yang mengakselerasi proyektil. Karakteristik khusus _Railgun_ adalah tidak digunakannya propelan (hanya proyektil dan energi elektris) dan kemampuannya untuk meluncurkan proyektil jauh lebih cepat dari teknologi senjata api.

 _Railgun_ sudah lama dikenal sebagai teknologi eksperimental dan demonstrator. Akan tetapi dalam beberapa tahun terakhir, teknologi ini sudah menjadi teknologi militer yang layak. Sebagai contoh, pada akhir 2000an, AL AS menguji railgun yang mampu mengakselerasi proyektil sebesar 3,2 kg hingga sekitar 2,4 km/detik (5.400 mil per jam). Mereka memberi motto proyek ini dengan bahasa Latin " _Velocitas Eradico_ ", yang berarti "Kecepatan yang Menghancurkan" tetapi dapat diartikan lebih akurat menjadi "Saya Cepat dan Saya Menghancurkan".

Terpisah dari aplikasi militer, railgun juga diusulkan untuk meluncurkan pesawat ruang angkasa ke orbit. Selain jalur peluncuran yang harus panjang (dan akselerasi untuk mencapai orbit memerlukan waktu yang jauh lebih lama), peluncuran semacam ini juga hanya terbatas untuk pesawat ruang angkasa tanpa awak.

Senjata _Railgun_ lebih mematikan daripada senjata apapun. Bahkan, Liquid ingin sekali menggunakan Sahelanthropus sebagai senjata utamanya. Tapi, bagaimana cara mengembangkannya? Mengingat, keberadaan Dr. Emmerich Huey sendiri masih tidak diketahui.

"Sambil menunggu penangkapan Dr. Emmerich, mari aku persilahkan ... untuk melihat-lihat." Kata Skullface.

#NP: T.M Revolution – Double Deal

#NP: Marvin Gaye – Trouble Man

"Di sini lah, tempat penelitian milikku, Liquid." Kata Skullface tersenyum licik.

Betapa terkejutnya, Liquid melihat sebuah fasilitas raksasa. Terbuat dari besi logam murni dan ada _D-Walker_ yang ditumpangi oleh para prajurit _XOF_.

"Tempat ini ... jangan bilang kau—"

Liquid Snake menekan tombol merah di samping kanan. Pintu terbuka secara otomatis dan banyak sekali prajurit _XOF_ yang berjaga, bersamaan dengan para peneliti. Total penjaga sebanyak ratusan. Belum termasuk peneliti. Mereka wajib mengenakan identitas diri di balik pintu. Supaya tidak ada mata-mata di sana. Termasuk Liquid (kecuali Skullface, seorang pendiri).

"Bagaimana? Menarik?" kagum Skullface.

"Luar biasa, Skullface." Kata Liquid tersenyum.

Memang, Sahelantropus sendiri masih belum sempurna. Masih dalam tahap pengembangan. Buktinya, belum dipasang senjata. Hanya ada berupa kaki saja yang masih terpasang. Belum badan, kepala dan lain-lain. Para peneliti _XOF_ sedang mengamati _blue print_ milik Dr. Emmerich Huey. Banyak detail seperti pemasangan kaki, ukuran dan perlengkapan senjata yang dibutuhkan.

"Apa kau masih belum puas penemuan dari Dr. Emmerich?" tanya Skullface.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya, aku sedikit kecewa dengan ketidakhadiran Dr. Emmerich. Dialah otak di balik berdirinya _XOF_." Kata Liquid.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu, Liquid. Lalu, apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" tanya Skullface.

Sudah diduga, pertanyaan kali ini mengenai rencana selanjutnya Liquid Snake. Dia menunggu para prajurit _XOF_ mengangkat sebuah tabung berjumlah 20 buah di ruangan rahasia. Liquid dan Skullface ke sana.

"Tolong awasi mereka. Jangan biarkan salah satu pasukanku tahu hal ini." Perintah Skullface.

"Siap!" perintah salah satu prajurit XOF.

Liquid mengunci pintunya dan memulai menyalakan _recorder_ nya. Dia membuka penutup kainnya. Dan _Voila_. Kloning dari dirinya. Dan ada banyak sekali nama-nama yang tertera di situ. Salah satunya, Eli.

"Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya, Liquid?" tanya Skullface.

"Aku akan menggunakan Eli untuk menarik perhatian Diamond Dogs. Setelah urusannya selesai, barulah aku mendirikan organisasi bentukanku sendiri." Kata Liquid.

"Dengan menggunakan kloning milikmu? Kemungkinannya kecil, Liquid." Ragu Skullface.

"Aku tahu. Karena itulah, aku akan mati." Kata Liquid.

Mati. Rencana selanjutnya Liquid akan mati di usia yang sangat muda. 24 tahun. Skullface terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan dari Liquid.

"Tubuhku akan kugunakan sebagai bahan eksperimen dan kuberikan kepada para kloningku, Skullface." Jelas Liquid.

"Begitu rupanya. Apa keuntungannya bagimu, Liquid?" tanya Skullface.

"Untuk pertama. Eli akan kususupi memori masa laluku dan hubungan dengan Big Boss. Supaya, dia terpesona denganku. Selain itu, semua prajurit buatanku akan kubuat sama persis denganku. Kekuatan, keterampilan, _background_." Kata Liquid.

Liquid terus berjalan mondar-mandir dan mulai melihat ekspresi Skullface. Terlihat, dia sedang mencerna pemikiran Liquid ke depannya. Selama ini, dia sangat berbeda dengan Solid Snake (nama aslinya David). Wajah, kemampuan dan lain-lain. Karena haus kekuasaan itulah, Liquid meneruskan proyek _Les Enfants Terribles_ tanpa persetujuan dari Pemerintah Amerika Serikat.

"Sebenarnya, ada satu lagi, yang sampai sekarang sudah tahap selesai. Aku yakin ... kau akan menyukainya." Kata Liquid.

Ketika pintu otomatis terbuka, Skullface terbuat terpana dengan proyek milik Liquid. Ada seorang gadis mengenakan jubah _shinigami_. Bermata coklat, dengan rambut hitam yang diikat dengan kain bundar (sulit menjelaskannya. Kalau inggris nya sih _bun held_ ), sehingga rambutnya pendek sebahu serta kulit putih.

Dia adalah Momo Hinamori. Dia ditawan oleh Liquid Snake dengan proyek terbarunya. Dewa Kematian atau bahasa latinnya yang artinya _Deus Mortis_.

~o0o~

Proyek _Deus Mortis_ dibuat pasca penghentian _Les Enfants Terribles_. Pemerintah Amerika Serikat menganggap hal itu memicu aktifitas ilegal seperti pembunuhan, wajib militer dan menganggap manusia asli lebih rendah daripada kloning. _Deus Mortis_ dibuat dengan cara menangkap para _shinigami_. Terinspirasi dari para _super soldier_ yang tidak pernah mati, maka Liquid mengembangkan proyek itu segera. Tentu saja dengan bantuan Dr. Clark. Dia juga memiliki tongkat Asclepius yang langka. Konon, tongkat tersebut jika disentuh dalam kondisi sekarat, maka orang tersebut lebih sehat dan kuat. Terlihat seperti tongkat caduceus. Tapi, tongkat tersebut hanya ada satu ekor ular yang melilit di tongkat. Tidak hanya tongkat, Liquid juga menjarah tubuhnya di lengan kiri dengan bertuliskan: "Temptation Revelation" Wahyu Tuhan yang menggoda.

"Ini kah ... _Shinigami_?" tanya Skullface terbelalak melihatnya.

"Betul. Kita tahu, bahwa kita tidak bisa melihat _Shinigami_ , karena kita adalah manusia utuh. Sebenarnya, Proyek _Deus Mortis_ berhasil memecahkan hal itu. DNA _Shinigami_ aku dapat dari _dummy_ itu sendiri. Menurut para penelitiku, namanya adalah _Gigai_. _Shinigami_ mungkin akan membutuhkannya ketika mereka tidak memiliki kekuatan atau tidak ingin menarik perhatian dari para _hollow_. Meskipun begitu, mereka dapat berbaur selayaknya manusia. Karena itulah, aku menciptakan _deprehendatur_ _spiritus_." Kata Liquid menunjukkan alat itu kepada Skullface.

 _deprehendatur_ _spiritus_. Artinya pendeteksi roh. Itu adalah sebuah helm. Warna hitam dominan dengan garis kuning di depan. Bentuk runcing di belakang helm tersebut dan di samping kanan maupun kiri, berbentuk bundar, mirip seperti _headphone_.

"Para penelitiku menggunakan ini untuk melacak kebaradaan _Shinigami_. John Del Rosario berhasil mengembangkan helm itu. Konon, helm tersebut mengurangi dan menahan tekanan benturan 60 hingga lebih dari 100 joule. Tidak hanya itu, ada serat karbon kevlar sebagai penjamin kekuatan. Sewaktu-waktu, kita ditembak di bagian kepala, akan terlindungi dengan mudah. Bahkan, aku memasang sensor _shinigami_ di _eye contact_. Tepatnya di dalam helm ini." Kata Liquid menjelaskan.

" _nigrum_ _vestimenta_. Perbedaan pada manusia serta Shinigami akan segera mengetahuinya, begitu Tekanan darah dan aura energi akan berbeda. Jika Manusia bentuknya berbagai warna seperti merah, kuning, hijau, biru, maka Shinigami hanya dua warna saja. Putih dan merah. Putih itu tekanan darah dan aura energinya adalah merah." Kata Liquid jelaskan lagi.

Skullface berdiri dan mengamati Momo sedang tersiksa. Tubuhnya penuh luka, darah dan _Reiatsu_ nya diambil oleh _XOF_. Wajah, kaki dan di bagian perut mengalami luka siksaan dari _XOF_ , prajurit milik Skullface. Kini, dia semakin mengagumi kepintaran Liquid Snake. Karena dia, Skullface akan membunuh siapa saja yang berani menganggunya. Termasuk para _Shinigami_.

"Senjata apa yang kau pakai, Liquid?" tanya Skullface.

Liquid berbalik badan dan membuka koper warna putih. Dia membukanya dan menunjukkan sebuah peluru khusus para _Shinigami_. Bentuknya seperti kelereng berukuran mini. Mudah pecah dan retak. Tetapi jangan pernah remehkan isinya.

"Namanya _SM Bullet_. _Stop Motion_ _Bullet_. Peluru ini dirancang oleh peneliti untuk memburu para _Shinigami_. Kemampuannya sama persis dengan pedang _shinigami_." Kata Liquid Snake dan menyarungkan kedua tangannya.

Dia membuka koper lagi dan menunjukkan pedang _Shinigami_. Pedang tersebut ada cabang berjumlah tiga. Pedangnya menekuk di sebelah kanan atas dan di sebelah kiri bawah. Tapi sebelah kanan lebih pendek dan kecil. Sedangkan sebelah kiri panjang dan ukuran sedang. Liquid mengayunkan pedangnya dan muncul lah bola api di sekitar pedangnya. Skullface mengangguk mengerti.

"Bola api ... cukup untuk dipasangkan pada Sahelanthropus." Puji Skullface.

Liquid hanya diam saja. Dan dia berkata. "Tolong, biarkan aku bicara dengan gadis _Shinigami_ itu."

 _Speaker_ dan _Recorder_ siap diputar. Sudah saatnya Liquid dan Skullface interogasi dengan Momo Hinamori.

~o0o~

"Bangun, _Shinigami_." Kata Liquid.

Momo membuka mata perlahan-lahan. Dia menengok ke atas. Gelap. Tetapi, dia merasakan sesuatu. Bukan _Reiatsu._ Tubuhnya banyak dipasangi slang infus di kedua lengannya dan penutup mata. Hanya ada suara dari Liquid Snake.

"Halo, Momo." Kata Liquid.

"Kau ... kau siapa? Dan kau mau apa dariku?" tanya Momo sedikit gemetaran mendengar suara orang yang tidak di kenal.

Suara yang mampu menghancurkan mental para prajurit. Dia adalah Liquid Snake.

"Tidak ada. Hanya menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan dariku." Kata Liquid Snake.

Momo semakin tidak yakin dengan suara itu. Apakah dia Aizen Sousuke? Mantan kapten kelimanya? Tidak. Suara itu terlalu berat. Cukup menghancurkan pikiran manusia, pikir Momo.

"Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan darimu. Lepaskan aku!" geram Momo.

"Kau sangat keras kepala. Sayangnya, membunuhmu bukanlah pilihanku, _Shinigami_." Kata Skullface.

Skullface menekan tombol lewat jendela. Momo merasakan sakit di lengan kirinya. Seakan-akan dirinya disuntik dengan jarum kebenaran. Padahal, Skullface tahu, _Shinigami_ tahan terhadap obat-obatan yang bukan dari manusia.

"Katakan, di mana para Shinigami lainnya?" tanya Skullface.

"Tidak tahu. Aku tidak mengatakannya kepadamu, manusia!" geram Momo.

" _Hoo_ ... gigih sekali, _Shinigami_. Sampai-sampai, kau harus mengorbankan nyawa. Indah sekali." Kata Skullface.

Dia langsung menekan tombol lagi. Kali ini, tombol warna ungu dan muncul lah pecut berukuran sedang. Berwarna hitam. Alat itu mencambuk seluruh tubuh Momo dan menggunakan jarum suntik secara bersamaan. Gadis itu mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang ujung kasurnya. Dia berteriak sangat kencang. Sayangnya, tidak terdengar oleh siapapun.

"Gi mana? Masih lanjut?" tawar Skullface.

"Percuma saja, Skullface. Toh, aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan." Kata Liquid tersenyum.

Skullface bingung dengan Liquid Snake. Bukannya, dia sendiri yang meminta untuk interogasi, kenapa Liquid malah berhenti?

"Kenapa kau menghentikanku, Liquid?" tanya Skullface.

"Lihat di bawah kasur _Shinigami_." Kata Liquid menunjuk ke bawah kasur Momo.

Di bawah kasur, ada dua tabung yang sudah selesai terbentuk. Kali ini, mereka masih dalam kondisi tidak sadar. Tentu saja, itu adalah proyek _Deus Mortis_ milik Liquid. Bukan hanya penangkapan para Shinigami, tetapi juga membuat _Shinigami_. Tabung itu ada bertuliskan nama.

Kurosaki Ichigo. Rukia Kuchiki. Dua nama itu akan disiapkan oleh Liquid untuk melengkapi ambisi menaklukan dunia bersamaan dengan _Super Soldier_. Tabung tersebut berasal dari darah dan reiatsu milik Momo Hinamori. Perlahan-lahan, tubuh Momo semakin melemah.

"Indah sekali, Liquid. Bagaimana bisa—"

"Aku sengaja membuat mereka ... untuk membunuh Snake. Ketika kau mengirimkan Quiet untuk membunuhnya, aku merancang dan menyiapkan sesuatu hal yang berkaitan dengan _Shinigami_. Di mulai dari rambut, senjata, hingga kemampuan milik _Shinigami_. Karena itulah, aku berencana menjadikan _Deus Mortis_ sebagai proyek pelengkap." Kata Liquid.

Mau tidak mau, Skullface menyetujui rencana Liquid. Hasilnya di luar ekspetasi. Tidak salah, dia melakukan perjanjian dengan Liquid.

"Para _Shinigami_ buatanku, mulai sekarang, kalian harus membantu Big Boss Snake, untuk menghentikanku." Kata Liquid Snake. "Dan ketika kalian bertemu dengan kloningku, Eli, lindungi segera dan bunuh orang yang mengganggu rencanaku."

"Kurosaki Ichigo ... Rukia Kuchiki. Kalian berdua adalah kloning sempurnaku. Target kalian adalah Big Boss Snake, Ann, Azalea dan Yuiko. Laksanakan perintah!" perintah Liquid.

Tiba-tiba, Rukia dan Ichigo mulai sadar dengan cepat. Dan kini, misinya adalah memburu mereka semua.

Tamat

Hi Hi. ketemu lagi denganku, sieg2013. makasih ya sudah mereview fanfic phantom pain (AR) version 02. memang sih banyak kesalahan dalam tanda baca, eyd dan lain-lain. tapi aku semata-mata, aku bikin karena gift kepada kalian. termasuk para senpai fandom bleach. Ann, Azalea dan juga Yuiko.

Kalian boleh kok sebarkan cerita kepada para author fandom bleach. semoga dengan fanfic milikku ini, jadi motivasi dalam bikin plot twist. wkakakakkakaka ^_^

Khusus untuk Qamara, author wars harus kumpulkan semua para author yang ingin dimasukkan (dalam artian, akan ada crossover Captain America dengan author ffn world)

Sedangkan untuk Panda Aiko, finding mikuo akan ku teruskan setelah tugas kuliah selesai ^_^  
mungkin secepatnya lah.

Arrigatou ^_^


End file.
